La fin de son monde Et le début du nouveau
by Cacuts
Summary: Après l'explosion du partisan de l'Eglise du Bon du Bien, Maître Panda se retrouve face à des années de sa vie réduite à néant. Pandrof / OS / Fait à la râche pour ma chérie xD


« Vous êtes tous intolérants ! J'vais faire péter cette chanson : quatre, trois, deux, un c'est l'Eglise du Bon du Bien ! »

Dans un souffle prodigieux, Maître Panda fut expulsé plusieurs mètres au-delà. Il se releva très difficilement, engourdit par sa chute, ses vêtements maintenant sales, et regarda autour de lui. Son dojo était réduit en cendres. Ses ninjas-hackeur étaient tous mort, soit dans l'explosion, soit écrasé par les divers morceaux de pierres et de bois du dojo. De longues années pour tout construire réduites a néant…

A cette pensée, l'ursidé eut une violente envie de pleurer, de déverser sa rage et sa haine contre le monde, et contre Mathieu.

Il était tombé à genoux dans un mouvement désespéré. Ses mains allèrent s'égarer d'elle-même sur ses yeux afin d'essuyer les larmes qu'ils n'avait pas sentit couler. Son dos s'arqua, et il tomba a terre, alors que des sanglots le secouait et lui provoquait d'étranges spasmes.

Son instant de faiblesse lui semblait durer des heures entières, des années. Une main posée simplement sur son dos le calma peu à peu. Enfin, Maître Panda releva la tête, les yeux rougies et enflés rencontrant ceux calmes et d'un bleu infiniment doux, quoiqu'un peu inquiet.

Se rendant enfin compte de qui était la personne en face de lui, le combatant se releva d'un bond et pris de la distance en se mettant en position de combat.

Son homonyme en bouse blanche soupira et baissa la tête. Il comprennait que Maître Panda était devenu méfiant, mais à ce point ? Il n'était qu'un simple scientifique sans défence !

« -Maître… Pourquoi me fuir ? Je sais que je n'ai pas été très… enchanté de faire ta conaissance au début, mais réellement, t'ais-je déjà porté atteinte ?

Toi…. Tu était avec les autres, depuis le début ! C'est vous qui m'avez jeté en premier lorsque nous sommes enfin sortis du corps de Mathieu !

Maître… Je suis ici pour une bonne raison, laisse moi te l'expliquer ! De plus, tu sais très bien que je n'y suis pour rien à propos de ton expulsion !

Ne… m'approche…. PAS ! Finit-il dans un grognement animal, ses pupilles s'étant étirées de manière très dangereuse. »

Pas impréssionné pour un clou, le Prof s'avança malgré les grognements de plus en plus prononcé de l'homme en noir et blanc. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, il s'arrêta quelques instants, hésitant sur la marche a suivre. Finalement, il choisit de le prendre dans ses bras, ne prenant pas compte de ses ongles plus long que d'habitude.

Surpris, l'ursidé se laissa totalement faire alors que le Prof alla se pencher vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« - Sache que ça n'a pas été facile de trouver le courage de t'avouer tout ça… Mais Maître, je n'ai pas voulu te parler parce que j'avais peur de trop t'apprécier, je n'ai pas pu prendre ton partit et ne pas te chasser car mes émotions auraient infulancées mon jugement. Une fois que je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, celle de t'avoir lâchement abandonné, alors que je savais inconsciement la nature de mes sentiments : je t'aime Maître, d'un amour fou et démesuré… Je… Je voudrais m'excuser, tout ce que tu as vécu… Simplement a cause de mon égoïsme… Pardon ! Excuse moi ! »

Le panda ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors, réellement, l'homme de sa vie l'aimait ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années pour attirer son attention avai finalement marché ? D'accord, peut-être un peu excessif, mais il n'empêchait que ça avait marché !

Alors, il s'écarta doucement de son futur amant, et se coula dans la douce quiétude de ses yeux bleus. Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et entama un mouvement langoureux. Il sentit le soulagement de son désormais petit ami et rit un petit peu contre ses lèvres en le serrant plus fort que jamais.

« Enfin… murmura Maître Panda, transporté lui aussi d'une joie sans nom, enfin tu me remarque… Et puis… Suki desu !

Ce qui veut dire ? rit le Prof

Et c'est toi qui te revendique scientifique avec le plus de culture que n'importe qui ! Ca veut dire « je t'aime » en japonais !

Mais… Les pandas viennent de Chine non ?

… Tu poses trop de questions, lui répondit l'ursidé avant de se réattaquer à ses lèvres. »


End file.
